What's In A Name?
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Cam and Vala's adventures in baby naming. A series of vignettes.
1. Naming the Baby

This was a separate story with a sequel, but I've decided to make it a bit of a series so I'm combining them all.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Sad fact: I don't own these characters. :(

* * *

**Spoiler Warnings:** Absolutely none.

* * *

**Story Summary: **Cam and Vala are coming up with names for their baby.

* * *

**Naming the Baby**

Cameron wasn't sure what woke him but he instinctively reached out for his wife. When he discovered she wasn't in bed with him, he shot up quickly and scanned the room. She wasn't there but he noticed a light shining down the hall. Getting up, he padded from the room to the kitchen. He found her sitting at the counter with an empty pudding cup, writing in a notebook. He let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding and walked over to her.

"Sweetheart," he sighed as he leaned in to wrap his arms around her shoulders. She stopped writing and leaned back into him. "Do you realise it's 0300? What are you doing?"

"Yes, I do realise what time it is, Cameron." Vala answered with a smile. "And I am making a list of baby names."

At the word baby, Cam grinned and let his hands slide down to Vala's ever-growing belly. "And this couldn't wait until later?" he asked, amused.

"Darling, I'm due in less than two months and we haven't decided on _one_ name yet."

"Okay, let's see what you have so far." Cam sat next to her. He knew when he was beat. He watched as Vala flipped the pages in her notebook. Three, four, five, he counted silently. "Whoa, just how many pages are there?"

"Oh, these are just the boy names. I have a whole other book for the girls."

"Okay, wait a minute." Cam was not looking forward to scouring through these notebooks all night. "Let me see the girl book first."

Vala gladly handed over the pink (of course it was pink) notebook and he flipped to the first page. He was surprised at how organised it was. The names were alphabetised, she had even written down the origin and meaning. She had been spending way too much time with Jackson. He quickly scanned the first few names then stopped at one he didn't recognise.

"Astalla?" he asked aloud.

"Yes," she said without looking up from her work. "It's from the planet Shalad. Means 'morning light'. I lived there for a few months while hiding from some former business associates."

Cameron knew better than to inquire about the "business associates", so he asked about the name instead.

"Do you think it's wise to choose names from other planets? I mean, how will we explain it?"

Vala finally looked up at him with amused shock on her face. "Can you explain why one of your Tau'ri celebrities named his child Moon Unit?"

"Point taken." Cam winced. "Okay, alien names are in." He went back to scanning the list. By the time he got to the Zs, his eyes were starting to water from reading too much. He looked up and noticed that Vala had finished writing and was looking at him expectantly.

"I have an idea." he told her. "Why don't we choose our favourite name from each list. I'll choose the girl name and you choose the boy name."

Vala took a moment to consider this then nodded her head in agreement. "All right. Did you see a name you liked?"

"Actually, yes. It's a name I was thinking about before you made the list. How about Sara for a girl?"

"I like it." Vala grinned. "Sara Mitchell, has a nice ring to it. It's a very pretty name, too. It means 'princess'.

"Okay, so Sara if it's a girl. Do you have a boy name picked out?"

As Vala scanned her list, she bit her lip in thought. "Well, there is one name but it's alien so don't be alarmed if it sounds strange to you."

"What is it?" Cam asked suspiciously. It wasn't like Vala to beat around the bush.

"D'Argo."

"What! You want to name our son D'Argo? It sounds like something you would name a dog. Where did you come up with that one?"

Vala pouted and glared. Before he'd met Vala, he hadn't thought it possible to do both at the same time. But he'd learned early on that this was not a normal woman.

"It happens to be the name of a...man I once knew. We were both in prison for crimes we didn't commit." At his somewhat sceptical look, she glared again but continued. "This time it's true. Anyway, he helped me to escape. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. Besides, he's the one who taught me how to pick locks." She grinned at the last statement and Cam couldn't help but smile along.

"Fine. If it's a girl, we name her Sara Mitchell. It it's a boy...D'Argo Mitchell. Now, can we go back to bed?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her hand and led her to their bedroom.

"You know," she said thoughtfully. "There was also this nice alien named Rygel. He was royalty of some kind..."

Cam just shook his head and turned to face her, leaning in for a kiss. As he led her to their bed, his last coherent thought was that he sincerely hoped the baby was a girl.


	2. Peace and Love

**Story Summary: **Vala and Cam come up with a middle name for their daughter.

* * *

**Peace and Love**

"You chose her first name. It's only fair that I get to pick her middle name."

Cam didn't even bother to remind Vala that she'd told him he could choose the first name. He simply stared at his wife suspiciously, remembering what she was going to name their child if it was a boy. He thanked whatever gods were listening that they'd had a daughter. A daughter. This thought brought a smile to his lips as he glanced down at the beautiful little girl in her mother's arms. He placed a hand on her shock of jet-black hair and marvelled at the miracle they'd created together. She was only six-hours-old and he already loved her more than life itself.

"Cameron, are you listening to me?" Vala's voice broke into his thoughts and he looked up at her. She was wearing an exasperated frown that made him smile.

"I'm listening. What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Zhaan."

"Zhaan?" he said, trying the name out. He had to admit, it was pretty.

"Yes. It was my mother's name. It means "peace and tranquillity". I want my daughter, _our_ daughter to have a name that lets her know what her father brought into my life."

Cam was shocked for a moment, staring at her soft smile as a tear started to run down her cheek. He brushed it away and kissed her softly. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers and smiled lovingly.

"Okay, her middle name will be Zhaan. She needs to know that she has brought peace and tranquillity to _both_ of her parents."

Vala's smile grew and he kissed her again before gazing again at their daughter. "You hear that, little princess? Your name is Sara Zhaan Mitchell."

They baby made a small cooing sound and raised a tiny fist.

"I think she approves." Vala said with a grin.

As he gazed at the two most important people in his life, Cam felt that peace settling down on him. As long as he had them, life was perfect.


	3. Compromises

**Story Summary: **Vala and Cam come up with names for their son.

* * *

**Compromises**

"You can't be serious!" Cam exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at Vala.

"Of course I'm serious, Cameron." Vala returned sternly and glared at him as she brushed at the soft tendrils of hair on the head of the baby she held.

"You can't do that to him." Cam argued, glancing at the sleeping infant.

"And why not?" Vala countered, eyebrow rising in challenge.

"Because...because...It's so...so..."

"So what?"

"So alien!"

"Need I remind you, Cameron, that I _am_ an alien?"

"No, definitely not, but-"

"No buts. I don't see why this is such a problem. You were okay with the last one I chose. Besides, you said I could name the baby if it was a boy."

"Yeah, three years ago!"

"I didn't realise your promises had a time limit."

"They don't, but D'Argo? The kid is going to get beat up every day of his life!"

"He will not. D'Argo is a perfectly respectable name on many planets, used by both humans and Jaffa. I don't see why Earth and the Tau'ri would be any different."

"C'mon, Vala, isn't there any other name you like?" Cam sighed then hurried on when he saw the look on her face. "And don't even think of saying Rygel. For some reason I always picture a bad-tempered bullfrog when I hear that one."

"You are being very disagreeable, Cameron." Vala said and Cam could see the tears in her eyes. Crap.

"Aw, c'mon, baby. Don't cry, please." Cam leant down to put an arm around his wife and kissed her hair. "I'm sure we'll come up with something."

"No, we won't." Vala lamented, looking down at their son. "We can't agree on a single name. Our child will be known as Baby Boy Mitchell forever."

"Daddy make Mommy cry." came a small voice from the end of the bed. Cam watched as their three-year-old daughter, Sara, crawled to her mother's side. He sighed as he stared down at the twin glares being sent his way.

"Okay, how about a compromise?"

"What sort of compromise?" Vala asked hopefully.

"Well, there has to be a Tau'ri name similar to D'Argo. Where's that baby name book you had?"

"Over on the table, darling." Vala wiped away a tear and pointed to a table across the room. Cam retrieved it and re-joined Vala on the bed, lifting Sara onto his lap. Leafing through it, he came to the "D" section and carefully perused the names until he hit on one he could not only live with, but actually liked. Smiling, he passed the book to Vala and pointed it out.

"Drake?" Vala asked curiously, a contemplative look on her face.

"Yeah, it's kind of like D'Argo and it's a strong name. It means dragon, what could be stronger?"

"Drake...I think I like that. Okay, we'll name him Drake."

"Ya hear that, little guy?" Cam asked, fingering the baby's hand. "You finally have a name."

"I hate to break it to you, darling, but he still needs a middle name."

"Right..." Cam trailed off.

"I name baby?" Sara asked innocently.

"What do you want his middle name to be, Little Princess?"

"Talyn!" the child exclaimed.

"Talyn?" Cam could only stare at his daughter bouncing up and down on his lap, ebony pigtails flying in her excitement. Where did the females in his life come up with these names?

"Yes, it was my brother's name." Vala said, breaking into his thoughts. "I told you about him, Cameron."

Cam nodded and smiled at Vala. Yeah, she'd told him of her brother. She told him they'd been extremely close while growing up, that he was the only thing that kept her going after Jacek married Adria. She'd also told him that Talyn was the first one Qetesh had killed after taking Vala as a host.

"You okay with that, Vala?" Cam wanted to be certain the name didn't upset her.

"Yes, I am. I think it would be a lovely way to pay tribute to his memory."

"Okay." Cam smiled down at his son. "I dub thee Drake Talyn Mitchell."

Vala grinned up at him and Cam's smile softened as he pulled his little family into an embrace, wondering just how many more compromises they were going to have to make when it came to names. The thought filled him with a warm contentment he'd only recently discovered, a contentment he knew came directly from these three people.


	4. With Friends Like These

**Story Summary: **Vala and Cam cannot agree on names, so they elicit the aid of their friends.

* * *

**With Friends Like These...**

Taking another swig of his beer, Cam looked into the living room at the people gathrered there. Sam and Jack sat cooing over his week-old daughter while Daniel and Carolyn did the same with her twin brother. Teal'c stood watch over the ever-growing pack of SG-1 kids playing on the floor, a serene smile on his face. And Vala was glaring at him from her seat on the recliner. Boy, that woman could hold a grudge. Cam tried his innocent little boy smile but that only made her glare harder so he stopped, taking another drink. Four kids and he still hadn't learnt his lesson, he thought with a sigh as he moved back into the living room.

"I still say Lisa and Bart are great names." Jack argued once more and Cam could only roll his eyes. Jack had been fighting for those names since Vala found out she was pregnant.

"Daddy, that's silly." Jack and Sam's daughter, Ally said from the floor. The rest of the children nodded in agreement.

"I am not naming my children after some cartoon characters." Vala said angrily, turing her glare from Cam to Jack.

"I didn't think they were that bad." Jack mumbled then went back to playing with the infant in his arms.

"What about something historical like Hera and Zeus?" Daniel put in.

Silence filled the room as Vala's glare once again changed direction and Carolyn slapped her husband's arm.

"It was just a suggestion." the archaeologist mumbled, ducking his head.

"It was a bad suggestion." Vala told him. "This is ridiculous. We're all reasonably intelligent people, although I am beginning to have my doubts. We've all named children before. It shouldn't be this difficult."

"Yeah, but Danny and Caro cheated." Jack put in petulantly. "They named Kim and Claire after their grandmothers. Their names are pre-owned."

"There's nothing wrong with that, but we've already used my mother's name for Sara's middle one. And I am _not_ naming my son after Jacek."

Suddenly everyone started tossing out names and Cam had a hard time keeping up with all of them. He did hear Teal'c mention Bra'tac and Jack was still arguing for Bart and Lisa. After a while, Cam got fed up and caught Vala's eye, telling her without words to follow him into the kitchen. She nodded and stood, none of their friends acknowledging their departure. Cam pulled his wife into a light embrace and kissed her temple. He smiled when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm beginning to think asking our friends for advice was a bad idea." Vala commented sadly.

"No kidding." he responded with a chuckle. "We'll figure this out, baby."

"It's never taken us this long to name a child."

"Well, there are two this time." he joked.

"I'm serious, Cameron." Vala said, lifting her head to look him in the eye. "We have to agree on something."

Before he could answer, they heard a yell from the living room.

"I've got it!" came Jack's voice. "Jack and Jill!"

A chorus of groans, Cam's included, followed the declaration.

"Yup, bad idea." Cam shook his head. "I'm beginning to think your choices weren't so bad after all."

"Really?" Vala asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I mean they could be worse." Cam looked pointedly at their friends. "I think we've proven that."

"Those names are still available." Vala bit her lip and shrugged.

Cam studied his wife for a moment, tossing her name choices around his head. Given what had been bandied about for the last few hours, he was willing to go with just about anything she came up with.

"You know what, let's go for it."

Vala squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Cameron. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Vala." He hugged her a little tighter before pulling back. "Shall we go inform the mob?"

"Okay." Vala grinned, taking is hand and leading him back into the living room.

Everyone was still yelling and the couple tried to catch their attention but to no avail. Finally, Vala seemed to have had enough and placed her fingers in her mouth, letting fly a screeching whistle. The entire room went quiet as the group looked at them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we've come to a decision."

"Bart and Lisa, I knew it!" Jack exclaimed.

"No, Jack." Vala rolled her eyes.

"Homer and Marge?" he questioned.

"Hell no." Cam replied. "We decided to go with Vala's first choices. Not that your ideas weren't...appreciated, but-"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Mitchell. Just tell us the kids' names."

"Vala, you wanna do the honours?"

"Certainly, darling. We've decided to name them Chiana Jewel and Rygel John."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jack and Daniel said in unison to which their wives smacked them each on the arm in perfect synchronisation.

"I think they're lovely names." Caro put in, ignoring the rolling eyes of her husband.

"Yeah, yeah, great names." Jack mumbled then looked down at the baby he held. "Hear that, kid? You finally have a name...of sorts."

"I've got the paperwork right here." Caro told them, pulling it from her purse and laying it on the table. "All you have to do is fill in the names."

Cam and Vala did as requested and he took in a relieved sigh when it was done. His kids finally had names and he was out of the dog house with his wife. Could life get any better?

"Well, not that's all taken care of, what say the ladies and I fix some dinner?" Vala said with a grin.

Caro and Sam stood as well, each wearing their own grin. Vala winked at them and they all started laughing as they headed for the kitchen.

"By the way, girls. I want to thank you for all your help. I couldn't have pulled this off without you."

The laughter began again and all the men's jaws dropped in shock. All but Teal'c's. He simply wore an amused expression.

"What the hell just happened?" Cam asked.

"You just got played, Daddy." Sara answered from her seat next to Ally before going back to what she'd been doing.

Cam hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. Yup, he'd been played.


End file.
